The present invention relates to the electronic storage, control, and display of information on a shelf-mounted price tag. More specifically, it relates to electronic price displays which communicate with a central store computer and point of sale computers.
A large supermarket may have as many as thirty-five thousand different items for sale. The items are generally arranged on shelves. Price tags are generally disposed below the product items on the front of the shelves that are providing the support for the items. Most store shelves have an edge channel into which the tags are placed. The tags are generally passive, that is; they are prepared in advance and are affixed to the front of the shelves inside of the shelf edge channel. The tags may be made from a suitable material such as cardboard or plastic and may be affixed to the shelves in a manner such that they can be easily removed from the shelves. The information on the tags may be typed or printed. This information may include the identity of the item, the supplier""s or the stores trademark for the item, the price of the item, the price per unit quantity (e.g. price per ounce or price per fluid unit or price per pound), any discount from a previously established price, or a special sales price.
It has been estimated that approximately 10% of the prices of a store""s inventory are changed weekly to reflect cost variations. Perhaps another 10% of the prices may be changed so as to reflect sales specials, and then changed back again when the sale event is terminated. For the most part, such price changes are effected on overtime, or at least when the store is closed to normal business. Further, since auditing a price ordinarily must be accomplished with the aid of a printed book, it is next to impossible to maintain computer prices (the scanned prices) synchronous with book prices.
It is not uncommon to change the price of a product in the central processing unit in the market and to forget to change the price on the tag identifying the item on the store shelf. This creates confusion, particularly at the cashier""s counter, in the operation of the supermarket and sometimes resentment in the minds of the customers. Often the supermarket may have to provide the customer with the price indicated on the tag even though the true price indicated in the supermarket""s central processing unit is higher than such indicated price.
Passive tags on shelves as discussed above have vast acceptance because of their apparent low cost and because of their widespread use over a considerable number of years. The apparent low cost, however, must be factored against the labor costs associated with the preparation of the new tags and the costs in removing the outdated tags from the shelves, and in affixing the updated tags to the shelves. For large supermarkets, the services of a clerk on a full time basis are often required to accomplish the above tasks.
Various attempts have been made to replace the passive system to updating tags as discussed above with an active system. In these active systems there has been a computer-based means of changing pricing information and electronic display means or electronic product tag, which are computer controlled. Some systems have used a wireless radio frequency (RF) broadcast medium, for at least part of the communications link between the point-of-sale, the store computer, and the electronic display units on the shelves. Other wireless media have included infrared broadcast or handheld infrared transmitting devices. In all cases, the display device itself has either been powered by battery or by use of photovoltaic cells (solar cells).
Many such systems are described in prior art patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,295, dated Aug. 23, 1988, which describes the use of battery operated display tags and wireless control of the tags. The tags respond to remotely transmitted signals from overhead transmitters using infrared energy. A handheld unit using the same signaling structure is used to change price tags manually. U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,085, dated Nov. 7, 1995, discloses the use of wireless, remotely controlled electronic product display tags that are powered by photovoltaic cells (solar cells). The tags are controlled by wireless means using overhead infrared transmitters to up-date or change displayed information.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,886, dated Jan. 11, 1977, describes the use of electronic display modules that are directly connected to the store main computer and every display unit in the store has its own separate internal address code. The means of connecting the computer to the display tags is by the use of a separate enclosed bus strip that is affixed to every shelf edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,149, dated Feb. 13, 1979, presents a system in which the electronic display tags do not have an internal address code. The display modules are connected directly to the central store computer and all units are in series with each other. The computer transmits a continuous serial data stream to all of the display units. The computer sends signals conveying the data for each display unit in the same order as the display units are connected to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,815, dated Dec. 20, 1994, shows the use of display modules without the need for internal address codes. Display modules are directly connected to a computer. Modules are located by the computer using a zoning system in combination with an electrical contact system along the length of the display bus, which is attached to the shelf edge. In response to a poll from the central computer for determining any displacement of the label, the latter generates a signal indicative of the combination of terminals electrically connected to the interface. Based on this signal and knowledge of the pattern of the electrical contacts along the interface, the central computer can effectively determine the location of the label on the rail and detect any displacement of same. A separate electronic display bus is needed for every four-foot shelf section at the most and for every vertical layer of shelf for all store shelf rows at the least.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,196, dated May 5, 1992, presents electronic display tag units that are battery powered. A portable, handheld device is used to reprogram and change the displayed information in each tag. The means for affecting the change is by having the handheld device make direct electrical contact with the display tag. The portable data terminal is electrically connected to the display module by a multi-terminal connector, whereby electrical contact pins of the connector are aligned for engagement with respective electrical contact strips located at the face of the display module and connected to the memory thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,880, dated Feb. 19, 1985, the display module is hardwired to the store-based computer, and the computer provides both power and associated data. Each display module has an internal address code. The address code of any of the display units can be changed at its location by the use of a handheld reprogramming device. The display unit is placed in the handheld device and its address is changed by using the optical scanner in the fixture to scan the bar code (UPC) of the item of merchandise to which the display unit is to be associated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,817, dated Jan. 19, 1999, presents electronic display tag units that are solar powered. A portable, handheld device is used to reprogram and change the displayed information in each tag. The means for affecting the change is by having the display tag transmit an optical signal which includes its identification to the handheld device. The handheld device then transmits the updated display information that corresponds to this identification code to the display tag. The handheld device also uses optically transmitted signals to communicate with the display tag. A display tag unit is needed for every different item on the shelf
U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,257, dated May 12, 1998, describes an electronic tag display system in which the display units are isolated and independent and have neither solar cells nor batteries as a direct power source. The display modules receive power and programming by sweeping a handheld portable device or xe2x80x9cwandxe2x80x9d across the distributed contacts of the electronic shelf tag. The handheld programming device makes direct electrical contact with the shelf tag and provides the information to be displayed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,312, dated Jul. 16, 1996, the entire length of a shelf edge is an electronic display system and it is an integral part of the shelf. The xe2x80x9crack labelxe2x80x9d display system is centrally and directly connected to and controlled by a computer. All repositioning of the electronic rack labels is performed electronically via the central computer and not physically repositioned like the other systems described herein. A display status table is prepared for every product on every shelf and includes the physical size of the product item on the shelf. The computer calculates the position to display the product information based on the display status table. The rack label system is designed to only receive display information.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,677 dated Jun. 4, 1985, the entire length of the shelf edge is an electronic display system with the display in defined segments. The display can be hard-wired to the store computer or connected by a wireless transmission means. The shelves for the various items are provided with respective bar codes equipped with individual electronic displays that are linked to the computer such that the displayed information is in part coordinated with the bar code of the respective items stored on the particular shelf. The display elements are designed to only receive display information.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,432 dated Mar. 20, 1984, a multiplexed display system is described in which all information to be displayed is multiplexed onto a data distribution system that is hard-wired connected to all display locations. Each display module is microprocessor controlled and each has its own address code. Each module displays a single alphanumeric message and is designed to only receive display information.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,476 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,475, both dated Dec. 29, 1998, describe an electronic price label (EPL) system in which the electronic display tag is battery operated. Control and programming information is sent by the EPL computer using a wireless transmission means.
Battery-powered solutions offer more operational flexibility because displays may be more randomly placed. However, batteries must periodically be replaced, an objectionable and time-consuming task in a store that may have tens of thousands of batter powered displays. Display units powered by solar cells avoid this problem. However, they cannot be used in store shelf areas with low background light levels. Also, the solar cells may not provide sufficient output power to the display unit during periods of heavy power consumption such as during sales alert signaling.
For systems in which radio waves are used, an FCC license must be obtained for each installation, causing delays in installation. In addition, frequency allocations are becoming difficult to obtain.
For systems using broadcast infrared energy, there have been problems establishing line-of-sight linkage between the sources of the infrared energy and the tags energized by such sources. For example, the infrared sources have generally been overhead, usually at the ceilings of the supermarkets. As a result, there has often been a considerable distance between the infrared sources and the tags, particularly with respect to the tags on the lower shelves. Furthermore, there has been a problem with respect to the line-of-sight linkage between the infrared sources and the tags on the shelves, particularly the tags on the lower shelves. These problems have required high-powered infrared sources to be used and bright responses from the tags to be provided. When batteries have been used to power the tags in such systems that employ infrared energy, the batteries have had short lives in view of the intensity of the infrared energy required. Also, display units powered by solar cells may not provide sufficient power to operate under the above conditions. These disadvantages can be overcome by the use of a handheld infrared transmitting device or a handheld device that makes direct electrical contact for the purpose of reprogramming the displayed information. However, this has the disadvantage of being time consuming and labor intensive. As such, each display module to be changed must be physically located and accessed and then reprogrammed by the handheld transmitting device.
For those active display systems in which the entire length of the shelf edge has an electronic display, precise positioning of the display to correspond to the product item located above or below it can be very time consuming and complex. In addition, full-length displays are costly and very power consumptive and cannot be readily adapted to direct battery power or indirect powering means such as with the use of solar cells. The displays in most of these systems are not interactive with the main display computer, thereby further complicating the initial display information set-up. In addition, there is no interaction with the display computer to determine display unit status or accuracy of the displayed information.
For hard-wired powered systems in which the display module is directly connected to a PC workstation, the cable may have to contain both the power lines and the signal lines used to control the display. To accommodate the needed wires, an extra channel is attached to the existing shelf edge channel. This increases the shelf size making the display more susceptible to damage and increases the complexity of the installation. It also creates operational risks in that many liquids in a store are conductive. Thus a spill can create a short circuit and hence cause a system failure. This arrangement also is inflexible because the electronic displays may only be used where the extra channel is installed and power is available.
Another disadvantage of these active display systems is that the display modules may be microprocessor based and may have high clock rates for operation greater than 10 kHz. In addition, the store computer that they are directly connected to also has high clock rates for processing. In such a system, the digital display modules and the interconnection system to the computer can be classified as computer peripheral devices. As such, the display system connected to the computer, and connection means must meet the Part 15 FCC requirements for computer devices. A further disadvantage of some of these embodiments is the need for every display module in the store to have its independent internal address code. This leads to complicated and complex display devices and thousands of different codes are needed to ensure that every product in the store has its individual address code. Some embodiments require the active participation or interaction of store customers with the display module in order to change the information being displayed. The means for this approach is the use of a switch on the display module that the customer activates to change the displayed information.
As will be seen, the active system described herein advances the state of the prior art and overcomes all or most of the above disadvantages.
This invention provides a system which overcomes the problems associated with the prior art systems briefly described above and advances the state of the art in store display technology.
The invention provides a system for electronically displaying item data, such as price and item description, for purchaser viewing, wherein the data is available in updateable form from the store main computer via a specially designed electronic display server (herein after referred to as a BUSM). This new system is a modern electronic system in which microprocessor/computer based elements control the display system. The standard shelf display tags are replaced by an electronic display device and display bus system. This display bus system is comprised of a printed circuit board, standard type or flex type, with conductors which run parallel so that electrical contact can be readily made by a display module which is mounted to the printed circuit board. The printed circuit board can be easily and rapidly inserted or fastened into the existing shelf edge channels of standard store shelf sections. This can be accomplished by the use of spring clips, screw adjustable clips, or by standard fasteners. All of the store shelf edge channels are installed with a printed circuit board electronic bus system.
The display device in one embodiment of the invention is a self-contained unit, such as a module, which can be installed on the printed circuit board bus system and has a means to make contact with the data and power bus conductors. The electronic bus provides power, data information and remote control of the display module. The display module contains the electronic means to display product information such as prices unit cost quantities, store information such as the store name or owner, a visual alert means such as a flashing light (LED) to indicate that the particular item is on sale, and sales information such as the special sales price, cost savings, and expiration date of sale. The module also has means to store information in the event of a power failure. Each module has the electronic means to have a data bus code or internal address code that is unique to it and only when server information is preceded with its particular address code will the unit respond to the information server and accept the new store display information.
An alternative display system is the use of a fully integrated display strip that is the full length of a standard store shelf edge or shelf section (about 4xe2x80x2 long) and the display view is distributed along the entire strip. Such a system can be composed of the newer Organic Light Emitting Device (OLED) technology and such a system eliminates the need for individual display modules for each sales item. Continuous, multicolor displays can be fabricated on laminated sheets of plastic. OLED""s consume more power than conventional LCD""s but somewhat less that standard LED""s and, as such, are suitable for hardwired display applications such as the present embodiment. The use of a multicolor display allows the use of different colors to display different types of information. For example, regular pricing information can be one color and special sales prices can be a second color and so on. The printed circuit board and printed circuit board bus as described previously is also a part of this integrated display strip and can be as easily installed in a shelf edge channel as described previously. The display strip and the printed circuit board bus are a fully integrated and complete assembly. The display strip has the same length and width as the shelf edge. The information to be displayed can be located anywhere across the display strip. The display strip has its own address code much as the display module discussed above.
A printed circuit board bus is installed in every shelf edge channel in the store and all of the printed circuit board electronic buses that have been installed in the shelf edge channels are interconnected. All of the shelves on one entire side of a row of shelves are connected together forming one group or segment of the electronic bus distribution system designated as a display bus. Each side of all of the rows of shelves are electrically and electronically independent of each other and each side of each row has its own segment or section designation. One electrical bus feeder supplies each side of a row with operating power and information that is independent of all of the other sides of the other rows. Each side of each store row has a dedicated display bus. All sides of all of the rows of the store shelves are in turn connected to an electronic buffer/server/multiplexer, referred to herein as the BUSM unit. The BUSM is then connected to and receives display information from the store central computer. The BUSM processes the store computer signal and sends the information to the display modules or display strips using a specialized signal format. Utilizing the present invention, item descriptions, sales prices, sales alerts, regular prices, and per unit quantity prices can all be added or changed to each display module or display strip via the store computer through the BUSM. This eliminates the need to print product description tags, sales tags, pricing, and store name information.
In the display strip embodiment, the display strip is interactive with the BUSM in determining the boundaries of the different products on the shelf and the location of information to be displayed across the entire face of the display strip. The display strip has a set of photocell detectors or photo sensors, either infrared or optical, and a display locating light system both located and distributed across the top of the strip. Product location and product boundaries on the shelf are determined by manually illuminating that photo sensor which resides directly underneath and opposite the shelf item. A small display light indicator is activated at the photo sensor to indicate that the product has been electronically located. This process is continued for the entire length of the shelf section for all of the products on the shelf section. This information is then sent to the BUSM. The BUSM utilizes this information to determine the location, size, and width of the information to be displayed. The manual illumination of the photo sensor can be achieved by the use of a handheld, battery operated infrared source similar to consumer electronic remote control systems.
A second alternate display strip embodiment includes the use of a single photo detector sensor that is used to receive and detect optical/infrared signals from a handheld, portable electronic control device and a single indicator light. In this embodiment, the Universal Product Code (UPC or bar-code) of an item in digitized numerical form and the product location information also in digitized numerical form are transmitted by the handheld device to the photo detector sensor of the display strip for those product items to be displayed by the display strip. A single indicator light located on the display strip near the sensor is momentarily activated (flashed) to indicate or to acknowledge the correct and successful reception of the product code and the product location information. In this embodiment, the BUSM is programmed to interrogate or poll the display strips to determine if new product code and product location information has been received by the display strip. The BUSM then commands the display strip to transmit the new product code and product location information to the BUSM. The BUSM then transmits the product pricing and product description information to the display strip that was stored in the BUSM under the address of that UPC. The product location information is processed by the BUSM and used to accurately locate and configure the new display information which is included in the signals sent by the BUSM to the display strip. In this embodiment a floor operator can change the items and the item locations on a store shelf and using a handheld electronic control device can ensure that the BUSM will make the correct corresponding changes to the information displayed on the display strip. In this manner, changes to the information displayed on a display strip can be achieved by a floor operator without the need or intervention of a computer operator at the store computer control center.
A third alternate display strip embodiment includes the use of a single photo detector sensor on the display strip to receive and detect optical/infrared signals from a handheld, portable electronic control device. In this embodiment, the electronic control device sends a signal to the display strip to command the displayed information associated with a particular product on the shelf to shift or to move in a designated direction laterally along the display strip. In this manner, the location of the displayed information can be adjusted to a different location in association with the movement of the item that it represents on the shelf. This embodiment can be used to make final adjustments to the location of displayed information if the displayed information was not initially located correctly, to move the displayed information in conjunction with minor changes to the locations of products on the shelf, or as the initial and primary means of moving displayed information to its correct location on the display strip. In the last application of this embodiment, no product item location information is needed by the BUSM, only the item display information and the order in which items are arranged on the shelf are required. In this application the BUSM then transmits the displayed information to the display strip in the correct sequence or order as the product items on the shelf associated with that display strip. The initial locations of the displayed information as controlled by the BUSM can be, for example, uniformly spaced across the display strip. A floor operator can then move the displayed information to its correct location on the display strip using the handheld electronic control device. In this manner, changes to the location of the displayed information on a display strip can be achieved by a floor operator without the need or intervention of a computer operator at the store computer control center to enter location changes to the displayed information.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simple, inexpensive, electronic shelf tag with nonvolatile memory that is easily programmable and can display a variety of information while maintaining whatever information is programmed onto it indefinitely until changed by information received from the display server. Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic tag display system that can be easily installed, inexpensive to operate and one that does not need to meet the strict Part 15 FCC certification requirements of computing devices.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.